The Brotherly Talk
by LovingGinger30
Summary: It is a slight AU in season 3 long before the actual truth about the Biobands comes out. Zane and Syrus has a long awaited talk that clears the air between them by the lake. There will be some OCC from Syrus as his anger is let out on Zane.


The Brotherly Talk

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is my first story for the Yu-Go-Oh GX fandom. There are not that many stories where Zane and Syrus are main focus and in not a strange pairing. Plus this is slightly AU considering it takes place in season 3.

Syrus sighs as Jaden has been hanging out with Jesse a lot these days. Every time Jesse was around commenting on a duel, it felt like it there were two Jadens. He has a lot of questions on his mind from the last couple of years especially for his own brother Zane to answer. 'Am I being replaced as Jaden's best friend? I mean sure I had to show Hassleberry that I am Jaden's wingmate last year when he went missing. I feel like not only Jesse is going to replace me as the best friend but like a brother as well'. Syrus thought to himself as he is feeling down on himself again.

As the sun is setting, Syrus is by the lake as he looks out into the water. He sits down as it is the very place where Zane stand down in a duel against a particular Shadow Rider to save him. He never asked Zane why he did what he did. He thought about it after Jaden won the duel against that said duelist that stolen Zane's and Crowler's soul. "I figured I would find you here Syrus". A familiar voice said to Syrus. He has his cool and cold demeanor as he is still wearing the black attire.

Syrus turns as he spots his older brother. He slightly frowns as he does remember what he did to him during that tournament last year. "Hello Zane, why are you here? Last time I checked, you graduated from this school and went into those underground duels". Syrus said to Zane as he is on guard of his own brother. His hands are near his dueling deck ready to grab it at moments notice for a duel against Zane.

Zane sighs as he looks at Syrus as he deserved that snide remark. "I came to talk to you Syrus. I have been told by Jaden to apologize to you for what I did last year". Zane said to Syrus as he doesn't really show much emotion in the apology. His poker face expression on his face is up as he looks at the third year student.

Syrus frowns as he looks at Zane as he hears an apology from him. However he is not sure to accept it. "Which Jaden, the real one or the North Academy look alike"? Syrus asks Zane as he is getting defensive towards him. He is on the verge to activate his duel disk like he is ready to duel. He is really skeptical about Zane's apology to him as he is ready to duel him again.

Zane looks at Syrus as he doesn't get his duel disk out like he normally does. "Woah wait a minute Sy, I am referring to the real Jaden. What has gotten into you about Jesse? Yeah the guy duels with his heart just like Jaden, but he is not the real Jaden who has been right by your side day one at the academy". Zane said to Syrus as he is not planning to duel him. He is keeping something about his own health from the younger brother.

Syrus looks at Zane as he is perplexed by his body language and attitude towards him. He is curious if this was the big dog on campus talking or the under ground duelist talking to him. "Jesse is the North Academy version of Jaden. When I see them together talking about duels that they are watching or talking about their cards, they seem to be more like brothers than me and Jaden. I am worried that Jesse will replace me as the wing mate. It is just like with Hassleberry last year when Jaden went missing. I searched every night trying to find Jaden. At least, Hassleberry knew that I am the wingmate after I defeated him in that duel". Syrus said to Zane as he tells him about it.

Zane sighs as he looks at Syrus. He has been aware about what happened from Alexis. "I actually heard about that one from Alexis. I am glad that you tried to find Jaden. However, not eating or sleeping like that isn't healthy Syrus. I don't think Jesse will replace you as Jaden's wing mate. From what I can tell, Jesse is just like Jaden in a lot of ways. He does duel with his heart and passion just like him, but he is not going to replace you as Jaden's best friend Syrus". Zane said to Syrus as he is giving him advice just like he used to

Syrus looks at Zane as something that he said is perplexing to him. "Yeah Hassleberry does know that I am Jaden's wing mate. Zane, there is something I have been meaning to ask you for a long time. Why did you stand down against that vampire lady and sacrificed your soul to save me like that? I was prepared to lose my soul". Syrus said to Zane as tears are building in his eyes as he gives him a look.

Zane sighs as he knew that question was coming for a long time. "I never told you this back then. It was before you left for Duel Academy. Mom sat me down for a discussion for when I see you around campus and the goings on. They told me that I had to look out for you even though I made it clear to her that you didn't belong at Duel Academy. It was mom that told me that you can prove it to me some day. I told her that I had to see it with my own eyes, and I did see that in the duel against the Paradox Brothers. It is mostly when Alexis told me about Jaden's duel with Nightshroud. You and Chumley were in that orb in the middle of a volcano. Bastion, Chazz, and I had no way of getting to you guys. Plus Banner and Crowler were no where in sight. I was furious with both Crowler and Banner for not showing up at all. Plus I was angry with myself for not being there to stop Nightshroud and couldn't save you. I told myself if any of those shadow riders had their eyes as a hostage, I will stand down to save you. Do you understand why I did it now"? Zane asks Syrus as he fully explains it to him.

Syrus is surprised as he looks at Zane as he never knew about it. His frown lighten up as he looks at Zane, but the frown returns as he is thinking about what happened next year. You did that to protect me from Camula. I do understand that now Zane. However, saving me is one thing but betraying me is another story Zane. Why did you have to hurt me like that during the GX tournament that following year Zane"? Syrus asks Zane as he is asking the difficult questions. He is getting angry as he is letting out the anger that should have been

Zane frowns as he knew that question was coming. "I knew that question was coming Syrus, and yes I did hurt you a lot in that duel. Chancellor Sheppard didn't like that I used those things against you in the duel. I noticed how you were gaining confidence in your duels and in the tournament. However, you were getting too cocky in the same mannerism like Jaden. From the moment you challenged me to the duel, I knew that I had to be the one to put an end to your cockiness". Zane said to Syrus as his intent was to teach him a lesson.

Syrus looks at Zane as he fully understands the true reason why what he did. "You called that a lesson on being cocky and over confident. I passed out from the injuries that you inflicted on me. Jaden was the one that brought me to the hospital not you. I wanted to snap you out from that new persona that you were taking on at the time. I did not like the person that you have become back then Zane and you know it. I even blamed Aster for you acting like that and Jaden's disappearance as well. I even thought about doing an avenge duel Aster for you and Jaden. Seeing you tonight, I thought you were going to duel me with those things again. However, I was wrong about ". Syrus said to Zane as he angry with him.

Zane is a bit surprised as the feeling doesn't show on his face. "You wanted to avenge duel Aster Phoenix for me and Jaden. I wouldn't blame for that at all Syrus. I can tell that you have improved some. However, you do have some ways to go. Plus don't worry about the whole Jesse and Jaden thing. I think things will work out as well". Zane said to Syrus as he gets up.

Syrus nods as he looks at Zane. "Thanks Zane, I am glad that we are able to clear the air. It was well needed", Syrus said to Zane as they share a special talk. He is feeling better about things as he got some questions answered.

"Your Welcome Sy, one more thing, be very careful about who you duel with those bands on. I got a bad feeling that it is not what it fully intended on". Zane said to Syrus as he leaves the area. Syrus is stunned by the information. 'Could Zane be up to something about the biobands'? Syrus thought to himself as he heads back to his dorm.

_**End Story**_

I felt like there needed to be a heavy talk between the two brothers. Plus things being cleared the air as well. Plus I needed Syrus to go a bit OCC to show the anger towards Zane let out.


End file.
